A demarcation point (also known as “demarc”) for a telecommunication network is based on physical assets. The demarc has traditionally been the point at which the service provider network connects to customer premises wiring for telephony and/or other telecommunication services. For example, a demarc may comprise a physical device, e.g., a junction box and/or network interface device (NID) installed on the outside or just inside a dwelling or other structures. Demarc extensions may also be provided where the telecommunication network service provider may install service provider-owned wiring to another point in the structure, such as a media room. However, hardware-based demarcation may be inflexible in an edge computing environment in which software overlays and various software tools reside.